Somebody else
by Janomeister
Summary: There is a break in at a chemical plant in central city but their masked hero is occupied so Oliver Queen and Roy Harper arrive instead but perhaps this villain of questionable sanity is looking for someone else entirely. A short story based on a idea a friend of mine had. A concept to bring batman into arrow. Villain is listed as Jason Tod but is the 1st red hood. Enjoy.


**Author's note: This story is an adaptation of an idea originally thought up by my friend Edward Jager that I am attempting to turn into a storyline. This is a prequel to a fanfiction I might write depending on the reception. So please… Give some constructive positive feedback!**

The wailing sound of an alarm seemed to give the busy city an eerie sense of distress in the central city. The city was used to having its crime fought by the hero who's known as the streak unfortunately he wasn't there. It might seem to the ordinary eye that the criminal gang currently robbing the chemical plant that they might get out unscathed but unfortunately "the streak" had associates. The criminals were dressed in black balaclavas and where packing chemical containers into the truck. Their leader was a rather mysterious man dressed in tux and a red cape with a matching red dome shaped helmet. He was standing apart overseeing the criminals running in and out. Another man came running to the door and passed the reception where the employees were being held captive at gunpoint. He went straight to the truck and placed another chemical canister into a silver crate and closed it up. He went up to the man in the red helmet who was staring into the distance almost as if waiting for something (or someone). "Boss we've got the goods and we're ready to go. Let's get out of here!" The man in the red helmet turned sharply and moved so near him his helmet was so near to his face he could almost feel the material of the helmet. "No you moron we have to wait for him to arrive!" he snapped. The criminal retreated a few steps. "But we've got everything." He protested. The man in the red helmet was all set to start yelling again when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone landing on a rooftop. "Quiet that's him. Keep your guns raised." The man in the red helmet commanded. Just then an arrow pierced the chest of the criminal next to him who dropped to the ground after screaming in pain. "Wait…" the man in the tux mused. From the building dropped Oliver Queen and Roy Harper who started shooting down all the criminals in sight. "NO, NO, NO, NO, you're not the one I'm after!" said the man in tux. Oliver Queen landed an arrow in another criminal standing dangerously near him. "What are you waiting for you idiots? Kill him! KILL HIM!" he yelled maniacally. The criminals tried in vain to open fire on the two hooded archers. "What does he mean "you're not the ones I'm after"?" asked Roy shooting down the two men with one arrow striking them both in the hearts. "I don't know speedy you go free the people in the building I'll take care of the guy in the red helmet." Oliver said. And he ducked into a corner.

The man in the men holding the hostages never saw it coming. Roy sneaked around the back and came up to one of the guards. One of the captives a male scientist probably European based on his appearance wanted to say something but Roy gestured for him to be quiet. He sneaked up to the first guard but saw the guard was beginning to turn. He increased his pace and choked him to death with his bow. He was quiet as a ninja unfortunately he was seen by one of the guards, who immediately reached for his gun. However Roy was too quick for him and before he could fire Roy had put an arrow through his head just before he could fire. The last guard caught on and had his gun out and had his finger on the trigger just as Roy was letting the arrow fly. By incredible chance just as the gun fired the arrow hit the gun from his hands. And when the guard came over this occurrence in just a few seconds he was greeted by Roy's fist that knocked him out. "Okay that went as I planned." Roy said. The guard he knocked out moaned. "Oh shut up." Roy said. He took out a concealed knife and headed for the first captive.

Oliver was sitting behind a wall as the criminals came looking for him. "Felicity do you have any idea who this wacko is yet?" he asked into his headpiece. "Apparently he's called Red Hood and he normally operates in Gotham. He was stopped there by a vigilante in Gotham." Oliver knocked out one of the criminals rounding the corner just as he reached for his gun. "Do you think it meant something that he said he was looking for something else?" asked Oliver. "Well central city has its own vigilante he could have just meant him." Oliver rounded the corner and went straight at the truck. "Could be but I'm going to stop him either way." He started mowing down the criminals. The red hood grabbed one of the criminals and practically threw him into the car. "Leave the others let's get out of here they are not the ones I want." He got into the truck himself and he drove away cackling. Oliver took out the last criminal and turned beack to his earpiece. "Does the red hood have a history of insanity?" He asked. "I don't know," sounded the voice of Felicity. "Why?" Oliver remembered the cackling. "Oh just wondering." He replied. After a pause she finally said she didn't know. Roy came out of the building. "Who was that?" he asked. "He's called red hood." Oliver replied sullenly. "It seemed like he was expecting us." Roy said thoughtfully. Oliver shook his head. "He was expecting somebody I'm just not sure it was us."

**Author's note: I apologize for the abrupt ending however it was intentional. So this is the concept. If you have any feedback don't hesitate to let me know however remember its just a concept. And I might turn it into a full story later.**


End file.
